Portée disparue
"Portée disparue" est le onzième épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le onzième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 19 mai 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Ashley Gable, Thomas A. Swyden et Joss Whedon, et réalisé par Reza Badiyi. Synopsis Une créature invisible rôde sur le campus et agresse l'entourage de Cordelia. Cette dernière décide alors de demander la protection de Buffy, tandis que la bande découvre que la créature en question est une ancienne élève disparue qui, à force de passer inaperçue, est devenue littéralement invisible. Résumé L'épisode s'ouvre au lycée avec Cordelia qui se vante, comme d'habitude. Elle bouscule Buffy et des armes tombent du sac de celle ci. Elle dit que c'est pour le cours d'histoire et Cordelia se souvient de la fois où Buffy l'avait attaquée avec un pieu. Pendant un cours, Cordelia se mèle à un débat sur les exclus de la société et tout semble aller pour le mieux pour elle : travail, argent, amour. Le copain de Cordy, Mitch, se douche dans les vestiaires et se retrouve seul quand il se fait assommer par une batte de base-ball. Cordelia compte être élue Reine de Mai et fait campagne en distribuant des chocolats aux étudiants. Mais elle n'en donne pas à Buffy car elle ne veut pas des voix des idiots. Willow et Alex arrivent en parlant d'un évènement extérieur à Buffy et Alex déclare que rien que pour être Reine de Mai, faut déja être dingue. Buffy dit alors qu'elle a été Reine de Mai et Alex zappe le sujet. Soudain, un étudiant vient dire que Mitch a été agressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Snyder vient calmer la foule et déclare qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre. Mitch arrive sur un brancard et dit à Buffy qu'un batte qui volait dans les airs l'a attaqué. Buffy visite les vestiaires en quête d'indices et trouve la batte et un message : "regardes" écrit sur les placards. Réunie, la bande pense à deux choses : la télékinésie ou l'invisibilité. Ils pense que c'est un fantôme et donc probablement un ancien élève du lycée mort. Alex doit aider Giles, ce qui ne l'enchante guère. Harmony, la copine de Cordy, vient réconforter son amie qui est triste pour son fiancé. Un flash nous montre une scène où une fille se fait rembarrer par le gang de Cordy. Buffy vient parler avec Cordelia et Harmony chute dans les escaliers. Buffy laisse Cordelia et suit un drôle de rire qu'elle a entendu. Buffy suit ce qui semble être un fantôme, qui ouvre les portes et marche sous les toits du lycée. Buffy va rejoindre Giles et lui dit qu'elle croit avoir touché un fantôme mais Giles pense que non vu sa description. Il pense à une fille invisible et font le lien entre les précédentes victimes de la fille, ce qui converge vers Cordelia. Buffy dit alors qu'elle va tenter de protéger Cordy. Ce qu'elle fait le soir même, mais elle entend quelqu'un jouer de la flute. Giles, à la bibliothèque, discute avec Angel de prophéties sur les Tueuses et de son amour pour Buffy. Encore un flash où la fille se fait encore rembarrer par le Cordy-gang qui prouve vraiment sa nullité. Dehors, Cordelia fait son discours de Reine de Mai pendant que Willow donne la liste des disparus du lycée à Buffy et remarque deux hommes baraqués qui semblent être les vigiles de Cordy. Buffy analyse la liste et pense que la fille invisible est Marcie Ross car elle jouait de la flute. Dans la salle de musique, Buffy suit la trace de Marcie et monte sous les toits. Là, elle trouve la cachette de Marcie et son yearbook. Elle manque de près de se faire trucider mais repart finalement saine et sauve. Cordelia devait retrouver sa prof mais celle ci se fait attaquer par un sac en plastique qui l'étouffe et Cordelia arrive a temps et voit une craie écrire toute seule au tableau "écoute". Buffy montre à la bande le yearbook de Marcie et ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait pas un seul ami. Même les Scoobies ont écrit dedans, mais sans s'en souvenir tant ça ne les importait pas. Giles déduit qu'à force de se sentir invisible, Marcie est devenue invisible. Un autre flash nous prouve cette hypothèse car Marcie, ignorée par sa prof, voit sa main disparaitre. Buffy voit la photo de Cordelia défigurée dans le yearbook quand celle ci vient demander son aide à Buffy car elle sent qu'on lui veut du mal. Pendant que Buffy explique la situation à Cordy, Marcie prépare sa vengeance. Willow pense que Cordelia ne devrait pas se rendre à la fête du Bronze pour son élection mais Buffy pense qu'au contraire, elle fera tomber Marcie dans son piège. Pendant que Cordelia essaie sa robe, elle se confie à Buffy et avoue se sentir seule parfois car ses "amis" sont juste là pour acquièser tout ce qu'elle dit, mais qu'elle préfère quand même être mal accompagnée que seule. Marcie semble recommencer à jouer de la flute et Giles, Alex et Willow partent la trouver. Mais en fait, c'est une k7 et ils se retrouvent enfermés dans une salle qui s'emplit de gaz. Buffy continue de parler avec Cordelia mais celle ci ne donne plus signe de vie. Buffy défonce la porte mais Cordelia disparait sous les toits, tirée par Marcie. Au même moment, Alex, Giles et Willow tentent de sortir de la salle en vain tandis que Buffy se fait attraper par Marcie en voulant aider Cordelia et se fait faire une piqure anesthésiante. Buffy et Cordelia se retrouvent au Bronze, fixées sur des chaises. Cordelia n'a plus de sensations dans le visage et elles remarquent un troisième message : "apprend". Marcie vient avec un chariot plein de matériel chirurgical. Le trio tente toujours de sortir pendant que Marcie s’apprête à défigurer Cordy. Buffy se fait frapper puis réussit à se détacher mais Cordelia se fait entailler la joue par le scalpel. Angel arrive à temps pour sauver le trio et donne à Giles un élément de la prophétie. Buffy se bat avec Marcie et les deux hommes qu'on croyait vigiles qui sont en fait du FBI viennent chercher Marcie. Le jour suivant, Giles prétend que le concierge leur a ouvert devant Buffy tandis que Cordelia vient dire merci au groupe. Elle s’apprête à accepter de déjeuner avec eux mais redevient garce quand Mitch arrive. Marcie intègre une école pour invisibles et pense qu'elle s'y plaira en voyant le cours qui l'attend : "assassinat et infiltration". Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * David Boreanaz — Angel * Clea DuVall — Marcie Ross * Armin Shimerman — Principal Snyder Crédités en fin d'épisode * Ryan Bittle — Mitch Fargo * Denise Dowse — Mrs. Miller * Mercedes McNab — Harmony Kendall * Mark Phelan — Agent Doyle * Skip Stellrecht — Agent Manetti * John Knight — Le pote de Mitch * Julie Fulton — Enseignante du FBI Apparitions Personnages *Doyle *Manetti *Mitch Fargo *Mrs. Miller *Marcie Ross *Jessica Harris (mentionnée) *Enseignante du FBI *Étudiants invisibles Organisations et Titres *FBI *Cordettes *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Poltergeist (mentionné) *Vampire Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisodee Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Maison des Harris (mentionnée) **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Croix *Pieu *"Légendes de Vishnu" *"Manuscrit de Pergame" *"Manifeste de Tibère" *"Annuaire du Lycée de Sunnydale" Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts Il n'y a aucun mort dans cet épisode. Le Saviez-vous ? *Cet épisode est communément appelé "Invisible Girl" ("La fille invisible"). Mais le titre d'origine était bien plus évocateur : "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" (que l'on traduirait en français par l'expression Loin des yeux, loin du cœur). *L'idée de l'épisode vient de Joss Whedon, qui pensait, alors qu'il était lycéen, que personne ne prêtait attention à lui et qui avait fait un rêve très vivace dans lequel il devenait invisible alors qu'il était en classe. *C'est le premier épisode qu'on peut retrouver dans le DVD The Slayer Collection : Cordelia. *Tout les flashbacks de cet épisode sont en sépia. C'est la seule fois dans la série où on utilisera cette technique. *En dessous du manuel intitulé « Assassinat et Infiltration », il est possible de voir les paroles de la chanson « Happiness is a Warm Gun » des Beatles, mais avec quelques petits changements dans les paroles : Aucune répétition de texte, et la ligne « Happiness is a warm gun » (« Le bonheur est un revolver rassurant ») a été modifiée pour « Joy is a hot revolver » (« La joie est un revolver brûlant »). La dernière ligne de la feuille qui est visible à l'écran ne montre pas les paroles de la chanson. Il est écrit : « because joy is a hot revolver, and he is afraid of the monkeys who are in » (« La joie est un revolver brûlant et il a peur des singes qui qui en font parti »). *C'est le dernier épisode de la saison dans lequel on entendra le prologue de Giles. Chronologie *Giles et Angel se rencontrent pour la première fois. Il s'étaient peut-être déjà vus dans le Bronze lors de la rixe avec Darla dans "Alias Angelus" mais c'est la première fois qu'ils se parlent à l'écran. *Willow fait référence à l'épisode "Sortilèges" lorsqu'elle dit qu'ils peuvent combattre une sorcière. *Cordelia commence à entretenir de bons rapports avec le Scooby-Gang. C'est le début de sa prise de conscience de l'existence du monde occulte et aussi le début de son évolution. Lorsqu'elle dit à Buffy qu'elle se sent aussi seule que ceux qui l'entourent, on entrevoit déjà son cheminement dans la deuxième saison. La fin laisse présager un rapprochement avec Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles. *Le gouvernement est au courant des faits surnaturels de ce monde, et les actions du FBI à la fin nous donne une théorie du complot futée. On aura la preuve évidente de l'implication du gouvernement dans le monde occulte en quatrième saison, avec l'Initiative. *Cordelia confie ici à Buffy en disant que malgré sa popularité, elle se sent vraiment seule. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'à la suite de son départ de Sunnydale, elle renoncera à sa popularité pour aider les personnes en détresse. Serait-ce le début d'un déclic pour elle ? *Angel donne à Giles, le Perganum Codex. C'est cet ouvrage prophétique qui lui permettra de prédire la mort de Buffy de la main du Maître dans l'épisode suivant. *Buffy fera une brève référence à Marcie dans l'épisode "La Femme invisible" lorsqu'elle expliquera que la cause de son invisibilité n'est pas la même raison que celle de Marcie. *Cordelia fait référence a l'hôpital Twinkie Defense, le même que celui où travaillera Ben dans la cinquième saison, où Joyce sera opérée de sa tumeur, où Buffy affrontera Der Kindestod et où Cordelia elle-même sera opérée suite à son accident dans "Amours contrariés". C'est aussi cet hôpital qui sera dévalisé par Anya et Andrew dans le final de la série. *C'est la première fois que Cordelia sert d'appât, ce qui se reproduira plus tard dans l'épisode "Anne". *C'est la deuxième apparition de Harmony Kendall, la groupie de Cordelia, qui était déjà apparue dans la deuxième partie du premier épisode, et qui obtiendra un rôle récurrent dans les saisons suivantes. *Tous les membres du Scooby-Gang s'évanouissent dans cet épisode. Seul Giles en réchappera, lui qui d'ordinaire finit toujours dans les pommes. C'est également la première fois que Buffy et Cordelia sont attachées, chose qui se reproduira dans "Dévotion". *Cordelia fait référence à l'agression de Buffy avec son pieu dans les coulisses du Bronze, dans "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1". *Dans l'épisode "Sous influence" de la septième saison, Buffy interviendra juste à temps auprès d'une élève atteinte du même phénomène que Marcie Ross, et devenant progressivement invisible. *C'est dans cet épisode que l'on apprend que les vampires n'ont pas de reflet, un point de détail classique de la mythologie vampirique en général. Scènes coupées Il n'existe aucune scènes coupées pour cet épisode. Musiques *Sharon Bezaly & Terence Charlston – « Sonata in E-Flat Major for Flute and Harpsichord, BWV 1031: II. Siciliano" - Bach » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Cordelia : Ça me rend dingue les gens qui croient être les seuls à avoir des problèmes. Par exemple, un jour j'ai bousculé une fille sur une bicyclette, c'était peut-être l'évènement le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie et elle ne s'est préoccupée que de sa jambe, et de ma peine elle s'en fichait. Willow : Passe de bonnes vacances, passe de bonnes vacances. Cette fille n'avait pas d'amis du tout. Giles : Une fois de plus, je mesure à quel point je suis d'une autre époque. Buffy : « Passe de bonnes vacances », c'est ce qu'on écrit quand on ne sait pas quoi dire. Alex : C'est le baiser de la mort. Références culturelles *Au début de l'épisode Harmony, Cordelia et son petit ami Mitch déambulent dans les couloirs du lycée en discutant du futur bal du printemps. Cordelia évoque la robe qu’elle portera ce soir là et Mitch lui dit « Une robe bleu comme tes yeux » ce à quoi elle répond « Mes yeux sont noisettes, Helen Keller » (En V.O uniquement, en V.F elle se contente de dire « mais yeux sont noisettes mais c’est pas grave. »). Helen Keller était une écrivaine, activiste et conférencière américaine née en 1880 et morte en 1968. Bien qu'elle fût sourde aveugle et muette, elle parvint à obtenir un diplôme universitaire. Elle a écrit 12 livres ainsi que de nombreux articles au cours de sa vie. *Pendant leur cours de littérature, les élèves et leur professeur parlent d'un personnage nommé « Shylock ». Shylock est l'un des protagonistes de la pièce de théâtre « Le Marchand de Venise » écrite par W.Shakespeare entre 1596 et 1597. *Quand Buffy montre à Cordelia la photo de Marcy dans le « Year Book » (Livre de fin d'année) elle dit « Ciel, elle porte du Laura Ashley. » (en V.O uniquement, en V.F elle dit simplement « Bah dit donc, elle fait pas d'effort sur sa coiffure. »). Laura Ashley est une célèbre designer américaine, des années 1950, d'article de maison tel que des draps, couverture, oreiller, tapisserie... Elle se lança également en 1960 dans la création de lignes de vêtements. Cordelia fait référence à elle certainement pour souligner le coté « ringard » du style de Marcy. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S01E11-1.jpg S01E11-2.jpg S01E11-3.jpg S01E11-4.jpg S01E11-5.jpg S01E11-6.jpg S01E11-7.jpg S01E11-8.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S01E11 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S01E11 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px es:Loca e invisible en:Out of Mind, Out of Sight nl:Out of Mind, Out of Sight de:Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn pt-br:Fora da Mente, Fora da Visão Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1